birthday trouble
by shavanashi19
Summary: A surprise birthday party for Ren? Side story from Our Beloved Waltz. OC x Ren Jinguji. Birthday Fanfiction for Ren One-shot


**Disclaimer Uta No Prince Sama doesn't belong to me**

**Side story from Our Beloved Waltz, Special Fict for Ren birthday :3**

**OC (Kurosaki Mari) x Ren Jinguji**

**One-Shot**

* * *

"_Ha?_ A birthday surprise for Ren?" I shout. Akari and Kirara suddenly have this _crazy _idea to throw Jinguji Ren a surprise party. _So his birthday's on the 14__th__, huh?_ "Why?"

They looked at me weirdly. "What do you mean, why?" Akari demanded.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun!" Kirara said enthusiastically. "We're all friends of Ren's, aren't we? Friends do things for each other."

"Don't tell me you're blind to all those fights?" I said, rolling my eyes. _Seriously_.

"You guys don't_ fight_," Akari said with a knowing smile. "You're the one who always get angry whenever Ren so much as talks."

_Psh. I do not_. Akari sat down next to me and whispered something into my ear. _WHAT!? _The idea is just so _wrong _that I can't even bear to think of it.

"_What is it?_" Kirara asked excitedly, seeing my expression of pure shock. I ignore her and glare at Akari.

"That will _never _happen! There's no why in the _entire world_!" I insisted, my face heating up. _Crazy Akari and her crazy ideas._

"Why? I'm sure he'd love it!" Akari gave me a wide grin.

"_What is it?!_" Kirara asked again, tugging at Akari's shirt.

Akari giggled innocently. "It's nothing".

"I'm not going to be involved in that stupid idea," I said with an irritated huff before turning to leave the two to their pesky ideas. "But I'm helping with the surprise"

"She is _so _into him," Akari said with a small sigh.

"_Mmhm_."

"What should I do?" I mumbled, strolling around the school's backyard. I breathe a sigh and sit down on the bench. I look at the lake just beyond the backyard, the setting sun's light glittered in the water. "I want to give Ren a present but... He'll tease me or said some stupid stuff that'll make me embarrassed," _I'm bad at expressing my feelings_. Feeling restless, I stand up again and started walking at a brisk pace.

Moments later, Ren comes by, with his ever-present girls. The deep sound of his saxophone echoes from the group. I roll my eyes. "Doesn't he get tired about it?" I asked a little too loudly. Ren somehow hears me and I hide behind the first and nearest thing I could find – a tree.

"What is it Ren-sama?" asked one of the girls with a sweet tone. I internally grimace.

"Ah, nothing, " he answered distractedly. I grimace again when he adds, "lady".

"Ren-sama, tomorrow is your birthday isn't it? What do you want?" another asks. I peek from behind the tree.

He gives them his signature, flirtatious smirk, making the girls swoon (more or less). "Anything is fine as long as it's made with love by my precious ladies."

High-pitched squeals echoed in the air. _Just eew. _Sighing, I start leaving before my eardrums suffer any more torture.

"_Going somewhere?_"

I spin around, which was a mistake. The flirtatious man sent me a smile. I roll my eyes, and then notice the pack of girls watching us with mixed feelings – worry, jealously, the whole lot.

"Aren't you with your fangirls?" I ask him. He glanced at the girls waiting for him and looked back at me. "Yeah."

"Don't leave them hanging."

"Lady, tomorrow's my birthday."

"My name is _Mari _and not _Lady_, even if they do rhyme. And advanced happy birthday," I said with a clipped tone. He smiled faintly and moved his face uncomfortably close to mine. I made a small _tch_ and push him away, but there was nothing I could do about my face.

He chuckled and pressed a finger to my lips, just as I was going to snap at him and get him to leave.

"I expect a present from you, _lady_."

_Screw everything. _I bit his finger with everything I had. He practically shouts.

"_What was that!?_" he demanded.

I gave him a smug smile and turn away. "_Bye_."

"Oh, goodbye already?" he said called me with his signature, deep tone. "I'll miss you, lady."

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _I chanted to myself that word several times. I glare at the grass. "_Stup – Ack._"

"_Hey!_"

I look up – well, not _up _– and see this little blond – Syo. Looks like I've ended up knocking him down, the poor, little boy.

"_Ah – _S-sorry," I mumbled, helping him up.

"Nah, it's fine." He looked at my expression, which seemed unfathomable, I think. "You don't seem fine."

"It's nothing."

"You were spacing out." He crossed his arms and looked at me closely. "Something bothering you, maybe?"

"Yeah, there is, but – but I don't really want to tell you or anything."

"Ah, right, okay, I understand you want to talk to someone who you trust, but we're friends, aren't we? Friends _do _things for each other."

I flashback to what Kirara said earlier. _Friends _do _things for each other_.

"I think this has something to do with Ren, right?"

I nod. "Uh-huh."

"Must be the party."

"Uh-huh."

_This guy was good._

"A present…" I blurted out. "I don't know what to get him…"

Syo laughed. "Oh, is that all? Psh, that's not so hard!"

"If it's that easy for you, then what do you think I should get him?" _I'm so not going with what Akari said earlier_. I shudder.

"Ren doesn't like chocolates. Guess he's gotten sick of them, since, well, Valentines and his birthday, you know." He shrugged lightly. "He likes spicy stuff."

He gave me a small smile as he stood up. "I have to do some stuff. Good luck." He waved goodbye and jogged off.

"Hey, _wait! _Ah, well, thanks."

"Spicy. Huh. I'll keep that in mind.

_How about a song? _I ask myself, seeing Haruka and Cecil talking near the S Class room.

"What do you think about a song as a present?" I ask them.

"I think the song idea is good," Cecil said.

"Do you have any lyrics? Maybe we can help!" Haruka volunteered cheerfully. I stop, realizing that I _didn't _have any lyrics.

"Ah… No, I guess not. Maybe something else, then," I mumble to myself as I waved goodbye. Once again, I stared at the ground. "Maybe I should just give up and – _oof_."

And, once again, I bump into someone. This time, though, I was the one who falls flat on my butt.

"Mm? Ah – Kurosaki." A faintly surprised tone and a pale hand reached for me. "Sorry. I wasn't looking."

I blink up at Masato's usually expressionless face and laugh nervously. "Yeah, this has been a common thing lately." I accept his hand and pull myself up.

"You seem down."

"I felt pretty _down _a few moments ago."

"You know what I mean," he said simply. "This has something to do with my roommate, right?"

"You – How – _No_."

He rolled his eyes. "No point in denying it, Kurosaki."

"What should I give to him?" I asked him. Masato fell silent for a moment. "So?" I prompted impatiently.

"A cake."

"A cake? But they said he didn't like chocolates or sweets."

"Not _dark _chocolates."

It struck me just then. "_That's it!_" I start going in the direction of the cafeteria, but not before saying a hurried, "thank you!" to Masato.

_Midnight._

"I can tell this is a surprise, but I don't know why I'm going elsewhere," Ren's voice came, from outside the dark room that was Akari's dorm room. _Of course. No one would be this oblivious to a birthday surprise_.

"_Ssh!_" Four different voices told him, all faintly amused. There was a click, the sound of a door closing, and whispers. Someone finally untied the blindfold and, on cue, everyone went –

"_Happy birthday!_"

Ren chuckled appreciatively as everyone gave him a wide grin. His eyes traveled from one side of the room to the other, taking note of the décor, the food, the presents, and, then, _finally_, the cake I slaved over a couple of hours earlier.

Did it look okay? It was a dark shade of brown, with icing and all that. It wasn't a very professional cake, but I guess it had to do, right?

"The cake," he began with a smile, "looks great."

Akari smiled. "Guess who made it," she said with a faint, knowing smile. Ren caught that smile and his eyes traveled to, well, who else?_ Me_.

"I had help from Masato," I said with a light shrug, hoping not to get all the attention.

"Isn't that cheating?" Ren said with a teasing tone. Masato rolled his eyes at his roommate. "If you don't want that cake, then we'll be happy to have it for you."

Everyone cheered in agreement, and the little party started. Ren slinked off to where I was and nudged me slightly.

"Nice cake."

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed casually, glancing at him only briefly. "I hope it's–"

Something soft pressed against my cheek for barely a second. I resist the urge to kick him. _D-did he just… kiss me on the cheek?_

He gave me a smug smile as he went to the others. "Thanks for the cake."

I just _stare_ and answer a quiet, practically embarrassed, "you're welcome."

* * *

–**Author–**

**shavanashi19**

–**Beta-Reader–**

**Cherry Shimono**


End file.
